Between an upper transparent electrode base member and a lower transparent electrode base member of a touch panel, a space maintained by spacers is secured such that transparent electrodes disposed on respective inner surfaces of the upper transparent electrode base member and the lower transparent electrode base member are not normally brought into contact with each other to establish electrical conduction. By the upper transparent electrode base member being bent only when a pressing force acts thereon, the transparent electrodes are brought into contact with each other to establish electrical conduction, the positional coordinates where the pressing force acted are detected (see Patent Document 1).